Christmas Chaos 2.0
Christmas Chaos is a holiday exclusive minigame. It is only available around Christmas, or with special event permissions. The game can accommodate up to 16 players per server, with a minimum of 8 required to start the game. The minigame is composed of 6 challenges. In each of these challenges, except the final one, the players need to collect 2 presents in order to unlock the following one. Challenges I. Monster Cave & Tree parkour Santa: Look! I see one up in those trees. Follow the ornaments in the trees to find the present. There's another one in the mine over there. Watch out for the monsters. * Get inside the depth of the cave and fight through the monsters to get one present. * Parkour inside the pine trees to get the other one. II. Spider hill & Ice Maze * Climb to the top of the hill by avoiding the spiders and parkour on top of rocks to get the present. * Make your way through the ice maze to get the present. III. Cobble stone trap In this challenge a big pile of cobble stone will collapse and fall on the way to the next challenge. To go through this challenge, you will need to clear out a space large enough for Santa and his sleight. Be aware that some naughty skeletons will do anything to prevent you from succeeding! Also, don't forget to pick up the two presents behind the obstacle! IV. Magical bridge Santa: Oh no! My magical bridge has been turned off. Defend the generators while they charge up! You will have to protect both generators from the monsters that are spawning. Be careful, the creepers and ghasts hurt! After a short while, the bridge will generate (if you protected at least one generator), and you will be able to move on. Tips: * Only protect one generator as it's easier to do! * One person should be in charge of shooting back the ghasts that will spawn. * Watch out for Creepers! A single explosion can take out a player. Use your bow to keep them away. * Don't fall in that big hole! You will die. V. Magical parkour & Snowmen slopes In this challenge you have to: * Complete a parkour with disappearing and appearing blocks to get a present. To complete this one, you will need to watch the block in your hotbar to see if you need to stay on red or green blocks (if you don't follow that, you will fall off as the block will disappear under your feet). You should activate a checkpoint if you don't want to risk returning to the start. If you are good at parkour, consider activating it after you complete it entirely as you otherwise will have people in your face while trying to complete that parkour. * Climb to the top of a hill. However, waves of snowmen will go down the slopes (you will have to avoid them if you don't want to start the challenge from scratch). VI. The pumpkin king Before this, you will have to collect one present. This challenge is the final one before victory. You will find yourself in the pumpkin king's castle in an arena in which you will need to fight him. If you win the fight, you win the game. Phase 1 of the fight In that phase, you will have to survive the king's attacks. Do not attempt to fight the king! His pumpkin shield protects him from everything. Be careful as he will summon TNT, as well as zombies. Spots of red clay will also appear in the arena: avoid them at all cost as they will light in fire. Phase 2 of the fight After an intervention of everyone's favourite anticheat, the king will now become vulnerable. Your aim will then be to kill him. Arrows are recommended, but sword hits are usually more efficient. Once again, be careful of anything the king could send (fire particle trails which hurt, incendiary red spots, armed zombies, TNT) as they can kill you very easily. Kits Rewards If you manage to successfully kill the king, the first time you play the game you will be rewarded 1 Winter holiday treasure chest as well as a 'Santa's helper' title and the pumpkin shield. You also usually win up to 100 gems and shards per game, as well as 1,500 experience.